Double Trouble
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Two sets of twins. One set female, the other male. One set dark haired, the other red. One set Blacks, the other Weasleys. What happens when all four children attend Hogwarts?
1. Train rides

**Hey there! So I was recently reading some fics that involved the weasley twins as main characters, and I had a burst of inspiration! So, here goes!**

Lyra Black sat in the train compartment, idly looking out of the window as her twin sister Cassiopeia groomed her pet cat and the train left the station. It was the twins' first year at Hogwarts, and they were excited to be able to go to the place their Father had been telling them about for years.

"Lyra." Cassiopeia's voice jolted Lyra out of her thoughts.

"Mm?"

"What house do you really, really want to be in?"

Lyra laughed. "Cassie, you know that already! I want to follow in the steps of our uncle- even if he is in Azkaban."

Cassie grinned. "Good. I was worried that you would want to be in Slytherin. After all, father did say Slytherin was the best house."

Lyra scoffed. "As if! I would rather be in Hufflepuff than in Slytherin!"

Cassie smiled, then frowned slightly. "But what if Father gets mad at us?"

"Then we run away." Lyra said confidently.

Cassie smiled. "That sounds good."

Suddenly the doors flew open. Two boys stood in the doors, their red hair ruffled and panting slightly.

"Hey, mind if we sit here?" One of then said, not waiting for an answer and plopping down onto the seat across from the twins.

"Well you don't really give us much choice, did you?" Lyra said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nope!" The second boy sat next to his brother.

Cassie said nothing; she was too busy scrutinizing the boys.

"Are you two Weasleys?" She blurted out.

"Well how did you guess?" The first said.

"Was it the height?"

"Or the eyes?"

"Or the amazing charming skills?"

"Wait, no, I know! It was the hair!"

Cassie and Lyra shared a look. Two could play at this game- or in their case, four.

"But you're the blood traitors!" Cassie started.

"The ones we can't trust!"

"You can't sit here!"

"Mama would kill us!"

"She'd chop us up-"

"And feed us to the sharks-"

"If she ever found out we were conversing with the enemies!"

The two boys looked a bit pale.

"Maybe we'll leave..." Twin 1 said, moving slowly towards the door.

"Lots to do, places to be..." Twin two followed his brothers example.

"Oh no! Stay!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Yes! Do!" Lyra added.

"I can't imagine what it would be like having to put up with her the whole train ride!" Cassie's eyes were wide and fake horrified.

"Hey!"

The twins had decided to stay- at least for now- and were now resting comfortably on the seats again.

"I don't believe we have introduced ourselves yet." Twin one said. "Well, I'm Fred, and he's George."

Lyra grinned. "Lyra Black. This is my twin sister Cassiopeia."

"But call me Cassie." Cassie interjected.

"Your twins too?" Fred grinned.

"So are we!"

"What a coincidence!"

"Two sets of twins in first year!"

"If only they'll be sorted into the same house as us."

"We will." Lyra said.

"How do you know?" George asked.

"You'll probably go in Gryffindor, right?"

Fred nodded.

"Well we will too."

Fred and George looked skeptical.

"We will!" Cassie insisted.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A loud booming voice resonated over the students. The small kids- first years- had already gathered around the giant man who was standing a little ways off.

"Alrigh', we got yeh all here?" he asked.

"Now, if yeh'll just follow me now, come on, I'll take yeh to the boats." He led all the first years to a large lake. There were a fair amount of boats bobbing in the water there.

"Four to a boat please, four to a boat!" He called, as the first years piled into the boats. Somehow, the Weasleys and the Blacks ended up together again.

As the boats moved across the lake, a building started to appear amongst the mist. All the student gaped at the huge building in front of them.

Hogwarts was amazing.

**Can you guess who Lyra and Cassie's father is? Pleas erevuew and tell me what you think of this! Thankyou!**


	2. The sorting

**Hey there! So something happened with my reviews and I can't read them! So I kind of hate fanfiction right now! Anyway, I have the second chapter, so enjoy!**

" Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Come with me." All the first years followed Professor McGonagall obediently.

"I heard there's a huge test you have to do." George whispered to Fred, loud enough for most of the first years to hear.

"Yeah, we have to duel a seventh year or something." Fred added.

"And face a troll!"

Some of the first years had turned pale- one girl with brown hair and brown eyes had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry." Cassie whispered to the girl. "You just put on a hat. It's not scary or anything." The girl smiled gratefully at Cassie.

"Thanks."

The first years finally entered the great hall, and were led to the front. Sitting on a stool was an old hat. A flap opened in the hat and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everybody in the hall clapped, and then it was time for the sorting. Lyra and Cassie didn't pay much attention to who was being sorted- until their names were called up, of course.

"Black, Cassiopeia!" Cassie strode up to the the stool. She could feel everyone's eyes on her- especially the Slytherins. Everyone expected her to be put in Slytherin, where her father was.

The hat was put on her head.

_Well well well, another tricky one_. The hat mused.

_Let's see, Slytherin? No, you're way too kind for that. Ravenclaw? No... Hufflepuff? You do have a large amount of loyalty._

Cassie gripped the seat tightly.

_Hmm... I know! It had better be_ Gryffindor!

There was a long silence. Then somebody on the Gryffindor table started clapping, encouraging others to do the same. Some of the slytherins had stood up and were complaining loudly.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall barked. Immediately, the whole hall was quiet.

Cassie then took that as a good time to go to her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Black, Lyra!"

Lyra strode purposefully to the stool and put the hat on. Almost immediately the hat yelled out Gryffindor!

Lyra grinned then walked over to Cassie and sat down next to her.

The twins zoned out for the rest of the sorting, until Fred and George were put in Gryffindor.

**Yes, yes I know. That was a terrible ending. Anyway, I need some characters to put in this fic!**

**What I need:**

**Four or five slytherins (at least two girls and can be either Sam year as the twins or a year older)**

**Three Gryffindors (All girls- same year as the twins)**

**Thats all for now though! Also, if you want to submit an OV, please PM me! Or guests can review, but if you have an account PM me with your review! Thanks!**


	3. We're going to the Burrow!

Over the next few months, Fred and George realized that Lyra and Cassie weren't exactly the same. For one thing, Cassie was much quieter and kinder- whereas Lyra wasn't afraid to challenge Slytherins and get herself in detention. Cassie had only gotten one detention- for standing up for a fellow first year Gryffindor, and Lyra had countless.

The four twins also befriended Lee Jordan, the dark skinned, brown eyed boy with dark brown dreadlocks.

As Christmas grew closer, the Weasley twins started debating whether or not to go to the burrow or not for the holidays.

"Please let us go with you!" Lyra begged, her hands clasped under her chin as if she were praying to god.

"We don't even know if we're going!" George said, slightly annoyed. Lyra had been asking for the past ten minutes and it was getting kind of irritating.

"Fred!" Lyra called across the room to where Cassie was helping Fred Lee Jordan with their Transfiguration homework.

Fred looked up and, when Lyra gestured for him to come over, walked over to the two, Cassie and Lee behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked casually.

"Fred, please tell your idiot of a brother that you are both going home for Christmas and that we can come?" Lyra asked sweetly, pouting slightly.

Fred smirked. "Well, you see Lyra, I don't think I much want to go home for Christmas!"

Frank just stared her down, and opened his mouth to say "no."

"Please?" Cassie butted in, widening her eyes and looking so forlorn it made Fred think of a cute fluffy black puppy begging. And everyone knows that when a puppy begs you just can't say no.

"Oh, fine." Fred grumbled reluctantly.

"Thankyou!" Cassie squealed, flinging her arms around both the Weasley twins.

"Hey! How come you say no to me but not to her!" Lyra demanded.

"Because I, dear sister, was born with our Uncle's awesome Puppy dog eye ability, whereas you were not." Cassie pointed out. Lyra stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Fred, I hope this means I'm coming too." Lee Jordan muttered to the twins. "Because if you don't I may just have to hex you."

"Fine, Lee, you can come too." George grumbled.

Lee grinned broadly. "Did'ja hear that?" He yelled, gaining the attention of half the Gryffindors in the common room. "I get to go to the Weasleys' house!"

**Hey there! So my reviews started working again! So I read all your reviews, and I was very happy! Also a quick note, I'm not very good at describing people's looks (like body shape) but for the twins just imagine them as female versions of Sirius, just younger, not as tall, slimmer and with female features. Yeah. Anyway, so I still need some characters! Just to recap:**

**I need:**

**Four or five slytherins, (Two or three girls same year or above year as the twins)**

**Three or four Gryffindors (female and male same year as twins)**

**A Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff who won't really be in the story until later. (Must be muggle born)**

**Submission form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**House:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Blood type:**

**Any extras:**

**Anyway, please submit a character because I really need them! And thankyouso much for reading this!**


	4. Hello Mrs Weasley

**I am very disappointed in all of you. No reviews! Not one, single, itty bitty review? At least I got a follow. Anyway, please review, or submit a character, because really, i a) want to know what you think of this story and b) I'm really bad at coming up with names so if you submit a character I'll be very happy! Anyway, here's the next chapter:**

It was an amusing sight. Five children- two girls, two red heads and one dreadlocked. Muggles would certainly have thought it to be a strange sight. The five children, however, were not on a muggle train platform, and witches and wizards don't tend to be surprised by much.

"Fred! George!" A woman called. She was standing next to two children- one boy, one girl, who were obviously her children.

The five children walked over to Mrs Weasley and the red heads- Fred and George- were immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Jeez Mum!" Fred grumbled, "Can't breathe!"

Mrs Weasley let go of her sons only to move onto Lee and the other twins.

"You must be Lee and the twins!" Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Yes." Cassie stepped up and smiled at Mrs Weasley. "I'm Cassie, The smart one who has currently prolonged Fred and George's expulsion. This here is Lyra, my twin sister, who has been helping them in their attempts to be expelled."

Fred, George and Lyra scowled.

Mrs Weasley frowned. "They haven't been too naughty have they?" She asked.

"Nothing I can't handle!" Cassie smiled broadly.

"Mum?" The girl- who looked to be about eight years old- tugged on her mothers sleeve.

"Yes Ginny darling?" Mrs Weasley answered.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes of course. Right this way."

"I don't believe we've introduced our siblings properly yet." Fred announced. He gestured to the girl. "This is Ginny. Our only sister." He smiled broadly.

"And this-" George said. "Is Ickle Ronnie-kins. He's our brother."

"My name is Ron."

"No it's not." Fred said.

"It's Ronald-"

"Bilius-"

"Weasley!" George finished.

Ron grumbled something and turned his back on the twins.

"Hey Ron. We've got a present for you." George pulled out a small lollipop shaped item from his pocket. Fred started sneaking away- as did the Black twins and Lee.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

Ron took the lollipop thing and put it in his mouth. And spat it out ten seconds later. He stuck his tongue out in horror, and seeing the hole that had burned in it, screamed.

"George!" Cassie scolded- though it looked like she was trying to contain giggles herself.

Ginny immediately ran off- probably to tell her mum.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!"

Ginny definitely told her mum.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! AND ON YOUR FIRST DAY BACK HOME TOO!" Mrs Weasley stomped into the room, her face bright red with anger.

"AND YOU TOO FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY! DON'T TRY TO RUN AWAY!" She yelled, facing Fred, who was trying to sneak away unnoticed.

"May I just add, Mrs Weasley," Cassie said, "That Fred took absolutely no part in giving Ron an acid pop. It was completely George's fault."

Mrs Weasley softened immediately- Cassie was already one of her favorites. "Okay then Cassie. I believe you. And please, call me Molly."

Cassie smiled, but before she could say anything, Lyra interrupted her.

"Molly! George is going somewhere."

Molly flicked her wand and George collapsed, causing Fred to burst out laughing.

"Don't you go anywhere George! Fred, show the twins and Lee their rooms." Fred quickly dragged his friends upstairs to his room, where they all collapsed onto the floor, laughing.

**I hope you liked that! Should the next chapter still be the Christmas holidays or not? Please tell me in a review! Bye!**


	5. Fred's weak spot

Heya! I'm back! So recently I watched a documentary in science about rabies, and now I know too much than I really want to. Like, did you know that once you start showing the symptoms of rabies, you're basically dead because nothing can save you? Yeah, it's freaky, I know. And now I have to do a presentation on a virus. Yay! I wanted to do Malaria, but the fates hate me and I'm doing Ross River virus. I also have a geography assignment due in three days.

Anyway, this chapter is Christmas eve, the next one will be Christmas day and after that it's back to Hogwarts! Yay! Anyway, I hereby present you with the next installment of Double Trouble!

"Stupid damn bloody chess set. Bloody sexist, it is." Lyra grumbled, entering Ginny's room. Cassie looked up from where she was reading a muggle novel called The Famous Five.

"Who's chess set are you talking about?" She asked, closing the book and sitting up.

"Ron bloody Weasley's." Lyra grumbled.

"And why is Ron 'bloody' Weasley's chess set sexist?" Cassie questioned, cocking her head slightly.

"The bishop told me I couldn't bloody control him because I'm a bloody female! And then the knight said that only Men should be allowed to play bloody wizards chess!" Lyra scoffed. "Hah! As if! If the prices weren't so bloody sexist then I'd have beaten the bloody crap out of Ron!"

"You do realize you said 'bloody' five times." Cassie stated. "And why are you complaining about Ron's chess set being sexist? Father's is. And so is the Malfoys'. And the Montagues'. And pretty much every other set I've ever seen."

Lyra just sighed and flung herself onto the bed dramatically. "Ugh! Why must chess be so- against women!" She complained.

"If you're so against sexist chess then why do you keep playing it?" Cassie asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because- I don't know! It's fun! And anyway, I'd much rather play chess then read a book."

Cassie frowned. "Hey! I've never been able to read a muggle novel before! I wouldn't be reading it if Arthur wasn't such a muggle fan! Besides, I like this book!" She said defensively.

"What book do you like?" One of the twins barge into the room.

Cassie raised her eyebrow. "Hey Fred. Where's your other half?"

"I'm not Fred. I'm George." Fred/George said. Lyra cocked her head- similar to how Cassie had moments before- for a few seconds before stating,

"No. You're Fred."

"No. I'm George."

Cassie sighed and walked over to Fred/George. She poked him on the right shoulder and Fred/George let out a small yelp.

"Yep." Lyra said, "Definitely Fred."

"How did you know!" Fred whined, rubbing his arm.

"Because George doesn't yelp when I poke his shoulder."

"How do you know that!"

Cassie sighed, and called for George. When he was standing next to Fred, she poked his shoulder. George gave her a quizzical look.

"What was that for?" He complained.

Lyra and Cassie smiled smugly. "See?" Cassie said, "Okay George, you can go back to whatever you were doing now."

"DINNER!"

"On second thoughts, well come too." Cassie added, scrambling down the stairs to have Christmas dinner.

"Is she always like this during Christmas?" Fred asked.

Lyra laughed and nodded, raving down the stairs.

So what did you think? Please review, and submit a character! I'll decide whether I need it or not. Also, thanks to Exceeds Expectations for giving me an idea!

Bye for now!


End file.
